1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tag attaching apparatus and more particularly, to an improved tag attaching apparatus which includes a pawl member operatively connected to a sliding member and a fastener feed wheel connected to the pawl member through connecting means whereby the tag attaching apparatus is readily and easily operated.
2. Detailed Description of Prior Art
In many of the tag attaching apparatus known in the art, the mechanisms are very complicated rendering them unacceptable for commercial applicability or availability. Such tag attaching apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,103,666 to Bone, dated Sept. 17, 1963, 3,470,834 to Bone, dated Oct. 7, 1963, 3,650,452 to Finke, dated Mar. 21, 1972, 3,924,788 to Furutu, dated Dec. 9, 1975, 3,971,498 to Bussard, dated July 27, 1976, 4,040,555 to Jenkins, dated Aug. 9, 1977, 4,049,177 to Bussard, dated Sept. 20, 1977, and 4,049,179 to Jenkins, dated Sept. 20, 1977.